


Warm Hands

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble fic for my lovely cynicwithatwist, who wanted Hak/Yona, so a cute little fic appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Manos cálidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077590) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



 

_She was stronger than she has ever been_ , Hak mused to himself as he watched Yona move through the town, kneeling next to sick people, hurt people—starving and miserable, but she went to each one with a bite of food, a sip of water or a caring hand.  _Not just with her training, but her sense of self_. She never would have thought of this, done this or even had the fortitude to help out when she was in the castle. Even when she had been in his village, she hadn't been able to help out. She had changed so much and it turned his heart over to find that she was still the same Yona underneath it all, but honed and pruned down to her true sense of what she could be.

 

He followed her, watching out for anyone ready to attack her, but no one in the village was strong enough to pull such a stunt, but watching over her was a longtime activity of his and wasn't going to just stop now that they were in an secluded area or she had become more skilled at fighting and protecting herself.

She was no longer just Princess Yona, but a strong young warrior and he could see for himself and believe for himself that Zeno's words to her was true. He grinned to himself. Not that Yona believed it and it was more than a little odd to think of sometimes, his Yona as being a warrior king, destined to rule over the dragons.  _Well, the dragons part is true,_  he mused to himself.

 

Out of all of them, Zeno and Jaeha were the least clingy about it, making various comments about how they had made the choice and insinuating that it wasn't divine destiny that made them throw themselves (literally) in front of arrows and swords for her. Shin-ah followed her not because he had a sense of he dragons, but because her heart couldn't let the young man be held captive any longer.

 

Kija was the most ardent in his declarations to always serve Yona and was  _always there_  and even now, Hak could see him trailing nearby, worry on his face as he fretted at each person that Yona came into contact with.

 

_When this is all over, I doubt those four will leave her alone. Yun is the only one that might go his own way, but I doubt it._ He would always have to compete for her attention and the longer she stayed with them, the closer she grew to them, the more she changed.

 

He stepped close to her, one hand brushing hers as she took a slight break, wiping her brow with her other hand. "You need some of that water yourself," he said, brow furrowed. "Or else you'll pass out and ruin your image to these villagers."

 

She laughed and wrinkled her nose up at him. "I'm doing fine," she protested, "and these people need all the water that we can provide for them; I can survive a little while longer." She squeezed his hand back, expression open and happy when she looked up at him.

 

"I'm glad we had something to give them this time," she said softly. "It's good when they can have anything to help them out and this village is so badly off. I don’t even think that using bandit names is helpful out here. There isn't anyone to protect them against, everyone has forgotten this place."

 

He looked down at her in surprise. "Well, you haven't," he pointed out. "And no matter what, they'll remember you and what you did to help and when they're able to get up and more forward, they'll have your strength to give them courage."

 

"Hak…" her smile widened at that and a small flush highlighted her cheeks. "Everyone else is doing so much as well. Look at you, with all the food you helped carry in and helping Mi-Lin with her bad legs…" she pressed closer to him. "I'm so glad you're here with me, Hak."

 

He looked away, unable to hide his own happy flush at her words. She said  _him_ , not the four dragons or Yun. She was glad that he was around. It wasn't as if he didn't care deeply for the idiots that were attached to her, but he was very happy to hear her words. She may not ever be free of what she was and she might change in the future, but for right now…

 

"Me too, Princess," he said, not teasing for once, keeping his feelings straightforward and pulled her against his side. "Me too."


End file.
